Beso salado
by Kanaid Black
Summary: Para Grell él no era otra cara más dentro de la multitud, él era “la” cara en la multitud. Para Grell era perfecto; hermoso y espeluznante, elegante y divertido, alguien que podía darle todo lo que él deseaba…


Beso salado

El cabello plateado cayó hacia sobre su hermoso rostro mientras se colocaba sobre el cuerpo muerto. El extremo final del cinematic record ondeó y desapareció.

- Tú has hecho poco por los demás. Te has guardado toda la abundancia para ti. He visto cosas peores pero tú… serás castigado hasta la eternidad.

Una suave risa se escapó de sus labios mientras colocaba el cadáver sobre su hombro. Era el asesinato final de Undertaker como shinigami. Era tiempo de disfrutar el retiro, algo que había estado deseando.

* * *

El sonido de la tapa del ataúd hizo que Undertaker levantara la cabeza. Si, había soñado. Habían pasado muchos años desde su último asesinato oficial y ahora solamente era solo el sepulturero. De acuerdo, era el sepulturero enterrado en un barril de sal, pero seguía siendo un rostro difícil de olvidar.

Pero para Grell él no era otra cara más dentro de la multitud, él era "la" cara en la multitud. Para Grell era perfecto; hermoso y espeluznante, elegante y divertido, alguien que podía darle todo lo que él deseaba… bueno, casi todo. Dos hombres no estaban hechos para hacer bebés entre si, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa decepción. El shinigami pelirrojo se sentó encima de un ataúd cerrado, con sus piernas cruzadas; tarareó suavemente para sí, golpeando con los tobillos la madera sólida.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

A cada segundo que pasaba, Undertaker podía sentir como los fluidos salían de su cuerpo. Se relamió los labios y rió como siempre. (1)

- ¿De que te estás riendo? –preguntó Grell, deteniendo su golpeteo constante.

- La sensación de la humedad escapando de mi piel hace que me excite –dijo Undertaker, sonriendo con satisfacción. Y lamió la capa superior de sal.

Grell levantó una ceja. Era increíble lo que aquel hombre consideraba como "comportamiento normal". Tuvo que admitir, sin embargo, que también se había excitado un poco. Los cristales de sal parecían iluminar su pálida piel, como si estuviese enterrado en un barril lleno de luz de luna. Grell se levantó del ataúd y se colocó, con las manos en las caderas, frente a Undertaker.

- No veo como alguien podría excitarse con eso –a Undertaker le alegró que su cabello le cubriera los ojos. Podía ver el abultamiento en los pantalones de Grell todo lo que quisiera y hacerle creer que le estaba mirando a la cara; eso lo excitaba más que la pérdida de fluidos. Grell se inclinó; con un puño tomó los cabellos plateados, dándole un tirón para sacarlo del barril–. Pero esto… –y estrelló sus labios contra los de Undertaker; era salado y seco, pero le encantó. Lamió con su lengua toda la longitud de los agrietados labios– …debería excitarte…

El sepulturero sonrió con satisfacción y se rió macabramente.

- Y sin embargo, creo que tú estás más excitado que yo –los pantalones apretados y la lujuria no se mezclaban muy bien. Grell miró entre sus piernas y se ruborizó.

- ¡Cállate y bésame de nuevo! –exigió.

- Yo también te deseo… –Undertaker colocó sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Grell y lo atrajo hacia si, para besarle con mucha mayor profundidad. (2)

* * *

1: La línea original decía "y rió nerviosamente", lo que me supongo, significaba que trataba de reírse como suele hacerlo todo el tiempo, por eso lo cambié.

2: Lo que en realidad Undertaker decía era "también estoy excitado", pero como el sentido de la oración era que el también sentía deseo por Grell me pareció que se leía mejor modificado, no sé lo que ustedes piensen .

_Notas de la autora: _

_Un pequeño fic traducido de UndertakerxGrell, original de Jashin-Wiz en DA con el que me corono como la primera persona en traducir (y postear) al español un fic yaoi de esta pareja "como para morirse", más el extra de ser la primera historia que traduzco y publico. Si desean leerlo en su idioma original, hagan click en el siguiente link y disfrútenlo. .com/art/A-salty-kiss-127615703_

_Por cierto, trataré de seguir con la publicación de "El acuerdo" lo más pronto posible. Por ahora la escuela (y en especial los extraordinarios) me tienen atrapada, más el hecho que aun tengo traducciones e historias originales que escribir, una novela cuya trama aun anda rondando por mi cabeza y muchísimos fanfics, tiras cómicas y dibujos que hacer (y sin contar el proyecto de publicidad en el que trabajo y otras locuras mías…), así que porfitas, ténganme un poco de paciencia ^^U_


End file.
